


Choices

by MillsFrancis



Category: Red Carpet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsFrancis/pseuds/MillsFrancis
Summary: MC is called Macy. This is based from the diamond scene with Thomas in Book 2 Chapter 12.Excuse the title but it actually kind of works.





	Choices

Thomas's senses return to him suddenly and he jerks away like he's been shocked. How recently had Macy confided in him Viktor's disgusting actions? Far too recently for him to be viewing her as anything other than his employee. His coworker at most. Far too recently to be asking her out with ambiguous words and intentions.

He wonders briefly if there's something wrong with him as he recounts having a similar problem as a professor. His head is torn between remembering the torturous months he went through and the relationship he was rewarded with for taking a chance. The secrecy had been worth it in the end but it isn't something Thomas wants to replicate. She'd still been good for him. Even if they hadn't worked in the long run Thomas had gained a friend. A competent, trustworthy friend at that.

 _That's lucky._ Thomas reminds himself.

All too easily could the relationship have imploded. He can't risk that with Macy. There's so much more at stake than he's really willing to realise...whether Macy knows isn't even a question. She knows. She has to. Thomas couldn't work with her if she was anything less than acutely aware of the way the world works.

 _Thomas._ His brain begs some form of rationality. For once there are things infinitely more important than the film to lose. It's not often that the personal problems of the people he works with are anything more than irritations. Macy's are gut-twistingly serious. The last thing she needs is for Thomas to add himself to the confusion.

There's little chance she's looking for a serious relationship with him anyway. He can't bring himself to believe in the possibility at this time in her life for fear of misreading and taking advantage of the vulnerability she's carrying so well. To break her trust, even accidentally; even if she thinks she wants him, would destroy him.

Thomas wasn't kidding when he told her somehow they'd make something beautiful together. Someday. But, for now at least, he knows he'll have to settle for a film.


End file.
